Home Alone
by besonicillbetails
Summary: Jack is stuck home alone one winter night. He has no idea what he's in for. Jalex!


Nothing beats listening to Blink-182 in the middle of a cold winter night. I was currently bundled up in my blankets, iPod on, and headphones in. It was just past nine in the evening and I was home alone. My family had gone to Lebanon for the winter, none of them enjoying the cold weather, and I was supposed to go to New York, but do to unforeseen reasons, I'm stuck home alone.

My night had thus far been pretty average. I spent a good amount of time watching movies since there was really nothing else to do. Rian and Zack had gone snowboarding, and Alex was in England. I guess staying home wasn't the best decision on my part. I'm kind of regretting not taking my parents up on their offer to join them now.

My song ended and I moved my iPod onto my desk, turning the speakers on. I was getting pretty tired and chose to relax into my bed. Sure, it was early, but being lazy makes me tired. I guess that makes me a contradiction. Whatever. I shifted down and closed my eyes, drifting slowly to sleep.

I groaned and opened my eyes slowly. My eyes landed on my clock which read one in the morning. What the hell woke me up? Something shifted in the corner of my eye and I sat up in my bed. That's when I realized I wasn't alone.

I jumped back against the headboard of my bed and grabbed the closest thing to me. Great, I'll defend myself with a Kleenex box. Oh well. I through it in the direction of the intruder.

"Ouch, what the fuck, Jack?" A familiar voice yelled.

"Alex?" I reached over and turned on my bedside lamp. "What do you mean what the fuck? What the fuck are you doing sneaking into my house at one in the morning?"

"I just got home, and I'm jet lagged." He walked over and sat on my bed, a shit eating grin on his face. "I was hoping you could help me sleep."

"And how, pray tell, am I going to do that?" I stretched and settled back into my bed. He moved so that he could lie beside me, pushing me over and snuggling under the covers. I turned to face him, and he moved partially on top of me. "Alex, what are you doing?"

"I missed you." He leaned over and nibbled against my neck. I felt one of his hands slide up my thigh and rest just under my shirt against my hip. "You have no idea how badly I wanted to come see you when we got home. I came right over." He rutted his hips against mine slightly, causing a delicious friction to course through me.

"A-alex." My voice stuttered. "Where… is this… coming f-from?"

"I've wanted this for a long time, Jack." He pulled back and stared into my eyes. "A very… very long time." With that, he leaned over and pressed his lips to mine. This wasn't the first time that Alex and I had kissed, far from it, but something about this was different. I could feel sparks igniting all along my body.

His lips pressed against mine a bit harder and he licked my bottom lip. I opened my mouth to him, allowing him to explore. Most people would be a little freaked out about making out with your supposedly straight guy friend, but there was something comforting about this. I had never really given much thought to Alex as other than a friend, but as his body moved on top of mine, I realized that maybe, just maybe, there could be something more here than just friendship.

"Jack," Alex's husky voice moaned in my ear. "I want you." I twitched as he ran his hand over my growing erection. He palmed me through my shorts and sucked on my neck harshly. I moaned at the attention.

"Alex, stop teasing." My voice was breathy. He pulled back and flashed a devilish grin.

"Can I, Jack? Please?" He didn't have to say what he wanted. From the poking I felt against my leg, I knew what he wanted. I simply nodded my head and he grinned again before lifting my shirt over my head. The cold air hit my chest, causing me to shiver which, in turn, caused a marvelous friction between the two of us. Alex let out a short, breathy moan before leaning over and catching my lips again. He bit my bottom lip, pulling it with his teeth, and stared me straight in the eyes.

He winked before slinking down my body, stopping at my waist. He kissed each of my hips, licking a line across my stomach, which sent shivers up my spine. Alex licked his lips before hooking his fingers into the waistband and pulling both my shorts and my briefs down my legs. He tossed them to the floor and kissed behind my right knee.

"Jack, are you sure about this?" He asked as he moved dangerously close to my length, his breath ghosting across it.

"Alex, if you're going to ask when I let your face get that close to my dick, then we have issues." He nipped at the skin on my inner thigh causing me to yelp. "Alex!"

"Don't be a smartass then." He smirked. I went to argue but he enveloped my length in his warm mouth and all conscious thought left me. I tossed my head back and gripped at the sheets. The things that he could do with that mouth of his should be illegal. He bobbed his head a few times before releasing me and gripping me with his hand. I thought he was going to stop, which I didn't want to happen, but he shuffled lower and licked at my entrance.

In all honesty, this should have been really disturbing for me, but the sensations overran that part of my brain. All I could think was how I never wanted him to stop. He tongued my entrance a few times, moving one of his hands up my length in time. I was openly panting at this point and I felt that white hot heat flooding my stomach.

"Ale-ex." I warned. He pulled back and I let out a frustrated whine.

"Calm down, love." He kissed my navel. "I'm not done yet." He pushed his hand against my lips and I opened, coating his fingers with my saliva. Once he felt that they were sufficient, he pulled his hand away and circled one around my entrance.

"Deep breath." I inhaled deeply. "Release." As I let the air escape from my lungs, he pushed a single digit into me. There was pain initially, but I took a few more breaths and he patiently waited for me. He moved his finger experimentally for a little bit. The feeling was awkward, but not entirely discomforting.

Alex added a second finger soon after and let me adjust to it again. He twisted them and curled them in different angles, searching and exploring. I just about screamed when he pushed against something inside of me.

"Ah!" The moan came out choked. "God… Alex… again. Do that again."

"With pleasure." He began to thrust his fingers against that same spot, causing whorish moans to pass my lips with every passing movement. The white hot feeling began to rise within me again and I unconsciously began to clench around him.

"So close." I whined. The tension was about to snap and again he withdrew.

"Alex, I swear to god…" I tried to sound threatening, but my voice was whiny at best.

"Patience, baby." I felt something poke me and I chanced a glance down. Alex had lined himself up and my entrance and was again staring intently at my eyes. Without him needing to tell me, I took a deep breath and on the exhale, he pushed inside of me.

I cried out as he pushed all the way in, more from pleasure then pain. He managed to hit the bundle of nerves dead on with the first thrust. When he didn't move, I took the opportunity to wrap my legs around him and thrust my hips up towards his. Needless to say, he got the hint and began to move.

"Jack, you're so… tight." He moaned the last word as he moved. I just moaned in response. There was no way I could form words feeling this way. I reached up and wrapped my arms around Alex's neck, pulling him into a heated kiss. The feelings that coursed through me where more intense than anything I had felt before. No girl had ever made me feel as passionately as Alex was right now. If I had my way, I would never let this go.

The only sounds that could be heard were our mixed moans and occasional strings of dirty words mixed with my still running iPod. I guess getting laid by my best friend while listening to our favorite band wasn't a bad way to start off whatever this would become.

"Jack." Alex moaned into my ear. "I'm so close."

"Me too." I felt him move a hand between us and grip my length. He began to move it to the time of our body movements. The friction was fantastic all around.

"Together." I nodded against his neck. He thrust into me harder, eliciting a sharp cry with every thrust. The tension was so intense, it was almost painful. His thrusts soon became erratic and sloppy and I knew he was almost there.

One final thrust against that bundle of nerves, and I was undone, coming over his hand and our chests. Alex followed right behind me, my name on his lips and warmth filling me. He fell against me, breathing heavily into my neck. It took us both a few moments to register what we had just done. Alex pulled himself up so that he could see my face. He looked worried so I leaned up and gave him a soft kiss.

"Don't even try to make excuses, Alex." I whispered. "I'm never letting this go."

"I wasn't going to make excuses." He pouted. "I would shamelessly profess my love for you as long as we get to do that again."

"Is that a promise?" I quirked my brow at him.

"Cross my heart." He chuckled and kissed me. Suddenly, I wasn't so upset that I was left home alone. I think I can last being home alone (with Alex of course) for a few more weeks. Who needs to see New York anyway?

**A/N: This is what happens when you're an insomniac and you're awake at 5 AM…**


End file.
